marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Comics
History Epic Comics was started in 1982 by then-editor-in-chief Jim Shooter as a spin-off of Marvel magazine Epic Illustrated. The line focused on creator-owned titles, but occasionally published series for Marvel heroes. The first title was Dreadstar, from Jim Starlin. The company ran steadily from its founding in 1982 until its first closure in 1994 as a casualty of the burst of the comic-buying bubble. The line was again utilized for a short time in 1995-96 to publish closing issues of Akira. The line was revived again in 2003, focusing solely on Marvel properties. The line was again shut down in 2004, with the last release being the sole issue of Epic Anthology. Titles *''67 Seconds'' (1 issue) *''A1'' (4 issues) *''Abraham Stone'' (2 issues) *''Airtight Garage'' (4 issues) *''Akira'' (38 issues) *''Akira TPB'' (10 issues) *''Alien Legion, Vol 1'' (20 issues) *''Alien Legion, Vol 2'' (18 issues) *''Alien Legion: Binary Deep'' (1 issue) *''Alien Legion: Jugger Grimrod'' (1 issue) *''Alien Legion: On the Edge'' (3 issues) *''Alien Legion: One Planet at a Time'' (3 issues) *''Alien Legion: Slaughterworld'' (1 issue) *''Alien Legion: Tenants of Hell'' (2 issues) *''Atomic Age'' (4 issues) *''Black Dragon'' (6 issues) *''Blood: A Tale'' (4 issues) *''Blueberry'' (5 issues) *''The Bozz Chronicles'' (6 issues) *''Brats Bizarre'' (4 issues) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (6 issues) *''Captain Confederacy'' (4 issues) *''Car Warriors'' (4 issues) *''Chiller'' (2 issues) *''Clive Barker's Book of the Damned: A Hellraiser Companion'' (4 issues) *''Clive Barker's Night Breed'' (25 issues) *''Coyote'' (16 issues) *''Crash Ryan'' (4 issues) *''Crime and Punishment: Marshal Law Takes Manhattan'' (1 issue) *''Crimson Dynamo'' (6 issues) *''Dinosaurs, A Celebration'' (4 issues) *''Doctor Zero'' (8 issues) *''Dragon Lines'' (4 issues) *''Dragon Lines: Way of the Warrior'' (2 issues) *''Dreadlands'' (4 issues) *''Dreadstar'' (26 issues) *''Dreadstar and Company'' (6 issues) *''Elektra Assassin'' (8 issues) *''Elektra Assassin TPB'' (1 issue) *''Elektra Lives Again'' (1 issue) *''ElfQuest'' (32 issues) *''Epic Anthology'' (1 issue) *''Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser'' (4 issues) *''Feud'' (4 issues) *''Groo the Wanderer'' (120 issues) *''Gun Theory'' (2 issues) *''Clive Barker's The Harrowers'' (6 issues) *''Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown'' (4 issues) *''Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown HC'' (1 issue) *''Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown TPB'' (1 issue) *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' (20 issues) *''Hellraiser Nightbreed - Jihad'' (2 issues) *''Hollywood Superstars'' (5 issues) *''Idol'' (3 issues) *''Incal'' (3 issues) *''Iron Man Graphic Novel: Crash'' (1 issue) *''Lance Barnes: Post Nuke Dick'' (4 issues) *''The Last American'' (4 issues) *''Last of the Dragons'' (1 issue) *''Lawdog'' (10 issues) *''Lawdog & Grimrod: Terror at the Crossroads'' (1 issue) *''Marshal Law'' (6 issues) *''Memories'' (1 issue) *''Midnight Men'' (4 issues) *''Mœbius'' (6 issues) *''Moonshadow'' (12 issues) *''Moonshadow TPB'' (1 issue) *''Mutatis'' (3 issues) *''The One'' (6 issues) *''Onyx Overlord'' (4 issues) *''The Olympians'' (2 issues) *''Clive Barker's Pinhead'' (6 issues) *''Pinhead vs. Marshall Law'' (2 issues) *''Punisher Return to Big Nothing HC'' (1 issue) *''Punisher Return to Big Nothing'' (1 issue) *''Sachs & Violens'' (4 issues) *''Sam & Max Freelance Police'' (1 issue) *''Sam & Max Freelance Police Special Color Collection'' (1 issue) *''A Shadowline Saga: "Critical Mass"'' (7 issues) *''Silver Surfer: Parable'' (2 issues) *''Silver Surfer: Parable HC'' (1 issue) *''The Sisterhood of Steel'' (8 issues) *''Six from Sirius, Vol 1'' (4 issues) *''Six from Sirius, Vol 2'' (4 issues) *''The Sleeze Brothers'' (6 issues) *''Spyke'' (4 issues) *''Stalkers'' (12 issues) *''Starstruck'' (6 issues) *''Strange Combat Tales'' (4 issues) *''Swords of the Swashbucklers'' (12 issues) *''William Shatner's TekWorld'' (24 issues) *''Terrarists'' (4 issues) *''Timespirits'' (8 issues) *''The Tomb of Dracula, vol 3'' (4 issues) *''Tomorrow Knights'' (6 issues) *''Trouble'' (5 issues) *''The Trouble with Girls'' (4 issues) *''Untamed'' (3 issues) *''Video Jack'' (6 issues) *''Void Indigo'' (2 issues) *''Weaveworld'' (3 issues) *''Wild Cards'' (4 issues) Sources * "Marvel to tell 'Epic' stories once again", Comic Book Resources * "Epic Comics", International Catalog of Superheroes * "The Trouble with Marvel", The Comics Journal * "Epic publishing timeline", Maelmill.com Category:Imprints